1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dispenser for rolled paper products with capabilities for a fragrance and viewing the remaining paper and, more particularly, pertains to dispensing paper conveniently while viewing the remaining paper on the roll and while allowing a fragrance to permeate the paper and the environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dispensers for rolled toilet paper and like materials of various designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, dispensers for rolled toilet paper and like materials of various designs and configurations and heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of extending the usability of paper dispensers through various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,149 to Murphy a toilet paper dispenser with flat side walls and a U-shaped front wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,415 to Michel discloses a device for dispensing paper, particularly toilet paper.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,958 to Brown discloses a toilet paper dispenser suspended from a wall mounted holder.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 302,504 to Levy discloses another toilet paper dispenser with an ornamental design.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 310,759 to Breger discloses an ornamental design for a toilet paper dispenser.
In this respect, the dispenser for rolled paper products according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of dispensing paper conveniently while viewing the remaining paper on the roll and while allowing a fragrance to permeate the paper and the environment.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved dispenser for rolled paper products which can be used for dispensing paper conveniently while viewing the remaining paper on the roll and while allowing a fragrance to permeate the paper and the environment. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.